Recueil OS
by History-HinaSasu
Summary: Regroupement De Plusieurs OS, Avec Souvent Le Couple SasukexHinata. Si Vous Voulez Un OS Sur Un Couple Dîtes-le Moi Et Je Ferais De Mon Possible Pour Le Faire. Bonne Lecture ;
1. Chapter 1

**Mot De L'auteur : **Heey' Voici Le Premier One-shot Dans Ce Recueil De One-shots. Si vous voulez un One-shot sur un couple particulier qui vous tient à coeur, faîte-le moi savoir et je le fait.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Couple : **SasuHina & NaruSaku (mentionné)

**Genre : **Romance

_Bonne Lecture ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Why He Retourned ?<strong>

_**Côté Hinata ~**_

Dire que Hinata était dévastée restait un euphémisme. Elle était amoureuse de l'Hokage du village ; Naruto Uzumaki. Mais ce n'était qu'un amour sans réciprocité. Lui, il aimait Sakura Haruno. Elle était dans son équipe depuis des années. C'est parfaitement compréhensible...Non. Hinata l'aimais depuis très longtemps alors que Sakura est allez le voir puisqu'elle n'arrivais pas à faire rentrer Sasuke.

Sasuke... Personne ne savais ou il était. La guerre était terminé mais il n'était pas revenu, même pas pour Sakura, ni pour Naruto, ni pour son village. Non pas qu'il lui manquais ou quoique ce soit. Elle pensait juste comme ça.

Non. Hinata n'étais pas dévastée parce que le blondinet lui refusait son amour, mais elle l'était parce qu'il avait choisie Sakura.

" Ne pas être amer " Pensait Hinata " Naruto est heureux, n'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ? " Elle rigola " Peut-être, mais c'était avec moi " Elle repris contenance " De toute façon, je savais que je ne pouvais pas être avec l'homme que je désir. J'aurais du l'oublié depuis le début et trouver quelqu'un d'autre "

La Hyûga continua d'errer à travers la forêt le long de la périphérie de Konoha, hébété, déprimé et en colère. Elle avait reçut, il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, des nouvelles comme quoi, Sakura allait devenir Sakura Uzumaki. Tant pis pour le titre de Mme Uchiwa comme elle le revêt depuis longtemps, elle prend le titre de Mme Uzumaki.

" Elle n'avait jamais eu ne serais-ce qu'un seul sentiment pour lui, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle se rabat sur le second choix ? " Hinata sentie la colère monter en elle " Non ! Naruto ne devrais pas être le second choix, mais le premier. Après tout, Sasuke a déserter ses amis, sa ville natale pour le pouvoir "

Le coeur de la belle Hyûga éclata en des millions de petits morceaux alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage pâle.

_**Côté Sasuke ~**_

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un sur le chemin de retour vers le village de Konoha. Elle a obtenue son attention en quelque sorte. Il croyait qu'elle était en patrouille ou quelque chose du genre. Mais ses vêtements disaient le contraire, ils étaient en lambeaux, et ses cheveux sur son visage, obstruant totalement les yeux. Elle ressemblait à une kinoichi perdue.

Sasuke n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur. Il pensait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre s'approcher car il ne faisait pas vraiment attention au bruit. Mais non, quand il lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, elle a failli laisser échapper un cri strident. L'Uchiwa eu le réflexe de poser sa main sur la bouche de la kinoichi.

Cette jeune fille portait une veste couleur lavande qui, comme cela avait été mentionné précédemment, avait été déchirée, et était maintenant en lambeaux. On pourrait presque voir son ventre.

" Peut-être que j'avais tort. Elle s'était peut-être fait attaqué et était sur le chemin de retour au village, mais elle se dirige vers la mauvaise direction. " Pensa le déserteur

Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec quelque reflets bleutés. Ses joues étaient rosé et son visage humide.

" Elle a pleuré ? "

Les yeux de la fille remplie de crainte rationnelle, vacillant, s'élargirent quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke reconnu ces yeux.

_**Côté Hinata ~**_

La seule chose que Hinata savait, c'est qu'elle se trouvait dans une infirmerie. Se sentant un peu étourdi. Elle avait du s'évanouir après avoir vu Uchiwa-san...

Uchiwa ? .. Sasuke ? .. Sasuke ?

Hinata se redressa en vitesse, alerte de la présence des autres personnes qui l'entourent, mais ne sachant pas qui ils étaient. Il y avait une personne. Elle se dit une seule chose. " Prévenir l'Hokage ! "

_**Côté Sasuke ~**_

" Alors c'est toi l'Hokage maintenant ? Ou est passé Tsunade-sama ? " Dit Sasuke regardant Naruto dans les yeux.

" Elle a pris la retraite "

" Sérieux .. ? "

" Tais-toi ! "

Sasuke ne fut pas choqué d'entendre cela. Tsunade le faisait souvent. Il supposait que Naruto avait changé après la guerre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu est venue faire ici ? " Demanda Naruto avec une pointe de violence

" Je ne sais pas. Juste visiter mon ancien village. Mais aussi parce qu'une kuniochi pleurait, alors je suis aller la voir et elle s'est évanouie alors je l'ai amener. " Sasuke cherchait la raison de ses pleurs.

" Tu doit surement parler de Hinata. J'ai été informer de ça. Mais pourquoi est-tu revenu ? "

Waouuh. Même pas une pointe de gentillesse pour la fille qui lui a avoué son amour et qui a faillit se faire tuer en le Sasuke, n'était pas un bâtard à ce point.

" Pas même inquiet pour votre petite-amie ? Ne te soucie même pas pourquoi elle pleurait ? Même moi, je voudrais le savoir. Pauvre, pauvre petite fille d'être rejetée par son amour de longue date. Rappel moi le nom de la fille avec qui tu te mari que je rigole "

" Ne parle pas de Sakura comme ça. Tu a déchiré son cœur en morceaux " Dit Naruto, ne se souciant toujours pas de la Hyûga.

" Tu a fait la même chose à Hinata, non ? Cette fille s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver, alors que Sakura t'a toujours traiter comme une merde. Et pourtant tu la choisie. Pathétique. "

" Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de ça ! "

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

_**Côté Hinata ~**_

Hinata ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie. Il fallait qu'elle raconte à l'Hokage. Elle se retrouva devant Sasuke et Naruto.

" Oh ... Je suis tellement désolée. Je vais vous laisser. Je- "

Sasuke se dirigea vers elle.

" Non, reste. Nous parlions justement de toi. " Il passa son bras autour de la Hyûga rougissante. " N'est-ce pas, Naruto, mon vielle ami " Il sourit " En fait, Naruto vient de me dire que tu sera mon gardien, puisque je n'ai nulle part où aller et tout. Bon, puisqu'on en a terminer, pourquoi ne pas y aller "

Naruto ne pu rien faire a part voir Sasuke repartir avec la Hyûga sous son bras.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire. Honnêtement, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arrivé. Tout le monde la regardais ainsi que Sasuke. Elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de rougir. Elle leva les yeux et vu ses lèvres, douces, contrastent avec ses yeux durs.

" Il a l'air vraiment décontracté. Voit-il les gens qui le dévisagent ? Pourquoi être revenu ? "

Sasuke regarda vers Hinata et vit les yeux de celle-ci l'étudier. " Tu profite de la vue ? "

Hinata rougit et baissa le regard vers le sol. Elle avait complètement ignoré la question, embarrassé par une réponse.

" Tu peux, enlevez ton bras s'il te plait ? "

" Non "

Hinata était choqué . " P-Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que j'aime ou il est "

Le visage de Hinata se réchauffa. Elle oublie presque Naruto et l'espèce de sentiment qu'elle avait reçut pour le garçon a côté d'elle. Elle n'avait fait aucun geste pour retirer son bras. Elle savait qu'il le remettrait, ou pire encore. Qu'il lui poserait un serpent autour de la taille. Hinata fut conduite au kiosque près de la périphérie du village.

_**Côté Sasuke ~**_

" Hinata, je dois te dire quelque chose "

" Oui ? " Hinata rougit

" La raison de mon retour "

" P-Pourquoi ne pas le dire à N-Naruto-san ? " Sasuke nota le "san" au lieu de "kun". Elle commençait à se détacher de lui. Une fille intelligente. Sasuke n'allait pas la laisser s'en allez maintenant.

_**Côté Hinata ~**_

Sasuke répondu à ma question. " Honnêtement, il est la cause de mon retour. Mais pas la raison. La raison n'implique pas le bâtard alors pourquoi lui dire ? "

Hinata ne comprenait pas. Comment peut-il être la cause, mais pas la raison ? Elle était restée calme et écouta l'explication de Sasuke.

" La raison pour laquelle je suis revenu, c'est que quelqu'un dont je me souciait profondément à été blessé. "

Hinata pensait. Naruto ? Non. Sakura ? Non, il ne l'aurait pas laisser si elle était la personne. Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de l'hôpital ? Mate. Sasuke se soucie de quelqu'un ? C'est différent.

" A-Attend." Hinata était encore confuse. " C-Comment peut-tu savoir que quelqu'un à été blessé à l'intérieur du village ? Tu n'y était pas "

" J'ai eu de l'aide, bien sûr, il était un ami proche de la tienne en fait "

" Qui ? "

" Je te le dit, à une condition "

Hinata rougit " Laquelle ? "

" Tu va faire ce que je te demande pendant cette conversation "

Même si cela semblait déloyal, Hinata bégaya " D-D'accord "

" Bon. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu as caché sous ta veste "

" H-Hein ? " Le visage de la Hyûga devenait de plus en plus rouge.

" Je plaisante. C'est Kiba "

" Quoi ? "

" Kiba. Il était le seul avec qui j'ai gardé contact "

Quoi ? Kiba ? Ils ne sont même pas amis proches ... ou alors, c'est ce que je pensais. Ce dit Hinata

" Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? "

" P-Pourquoi ? "

" Je voulais qu'il garde un œil sur quelqu'un "

" Qui ? "

" La personne que j'ai mentionné plus tôt. Dont, je me soucie profondément "

" M-Mais qui-est-ce ? "

" Quelqu'un qui au début, je pensais que c'était une faible, mais aux examens Chunin, elle a montré une volonté extraordinaire, et le pouvoir quand elle luttait contre son cousin... "

Cousin ? Hinata ne savait pas que quelqu'un avait un cousin

" Ce n'était que le début. Elle a travaillé dur, même si elle était faible. Elle est toujours faible, mais c'est sa volonté qui la rend puissante. Elle a été inspirée par quelqu'un... Je voulais être ce quelqu'un... C'est presque comme si je voulais l'impressionner, non pas la volonté de venger mon clan, bien sûr... Mais ce n'est pas un sujet important. Quoi qu'il en soit, au fil du temps, j'ai vu qu'elle ne me regardais pas. Même pas un seul regard vers moi. Elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, alors je suis revenu pour m'assurer qu'elle était heureuse, mais elle ne l'ai pas... "

" J-Je ne comprend pas...Je veux dire " Hinata rougit, elle marmonna la partie suivante. " Tu n-ne semblait jamais te soucié d'une personne. " Hinata ne pouvais pas regarder Sasuke dans les yeux. " Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi de toute façon ?

_**Côté Sasuke ~**_

Raah, elle ne sais vraiment pas... Ma princesse est un peu naïf . Ce dit Sasuke

_**Côté Hinata ~**_

Hinata ne s'était pas préparée à ce que Sasuke se rapproche. Il baissa sa tête et posa ses lèvres contre celles de sa princesse. Hinata ne bougea pas, ne sachant quoi faire. Sasuke rompit le baisé, et s'appuya contre un pilier.

" Tu te rapellera ce que je viens de faire "

" H-Hein ? "

" Rappel toi de la condition, tu dois faire ce que je veux "

" Ahh. O-oui. "

" Eh bien, dis-moi ... Pourquoi est-tu amoureuse de Naruto ? "

" Q-Quoi ? P-Pourquoi ? "

Sasuke se pencha, et releva le menton de la Hyûga à l'aide de son index et de son pouce.

" Parce que je veux savoir "

Hinata baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres, il sourit . " P-pourquoi je l'aime ? ... I-Il était toujours seul, confronter par l-lui-même ... "

" Donc tu a commencé à l'aimé parce qu'il était seul ? "

" N-Non ! " Hinata s'arrêta, presque au bord des larmes de sa confession suivante. " J'ai commencé à l'aimer p-parce que j'ai été s-solitaire. Je suis si é-égoïstes ... Je suis jalouse que N-Naruto-san trouve quelqu'un q-qui l'aide à se sentir moins seul. Et encore, je souhaite qu'il ne vois que moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à l'aimer pour des raisons égoïstes. Ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais en premier ... "

Sasuke approcha ses oreilles ' Qui était le premier ? "

Les yeux de Hinata s'élargir quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé échapper quelque chose d'important.

" Personne d-de spécial "

" J'ai encore envie de savoir "

" S-S'il te plait, ne me le fait pas dire "

Il la regarda, il voyait ses yeux nacrés se remplir d'eau. Ses yeux qui remplissait ses rêves la nuit... " Hyûga Hinata, je veux savoir qui tu as aimé avant ce Dobe. "

" Je-Il ... J-Je.. C'est..C'était.. "

" Oui ? "

" Toi " Hinata pointa du doigt l'Uchiwa, les yeux fermés.

Sasuke sourit.

" M-Mais, ll y avait tellement d'autres filles... T-Tu ne m'aurais surement pas remarqué." Hinata pleurait " Alors j'ai pensé que si j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre, je ne serais pas blesser... mais... je suis s-si égoïste. "

Sasuke l'enveloppa dans une accolade in-habituellement tendre. " Si tu pense que tu est une personne égoïste, alors je dois te dire maintenant que je suis de retour et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laissez me quitter. Que tu le veuille ou non. Je suis la guérison pour ton cœur brisé que ce salaud t'a laissé. "

**- End -**


	2. OS Deux

**Titres :** Love in High School -**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Couple : **SasuHina ou NaruHina ? Mwuahaha .

**Genre : **Romance . Ecole

_Bonne Lecture ! ;_)

* * *

><p>Les deux meilleurs amis s'affrontaient, les yeux pétillants de détermination, ou tout simplement tenaces. Malheureusement pour l'un avec les yeux noirs, la scène se passe au milieu de la cafétéria et quand le propriétaire des yeux bleus finit sa réflexion, il décida de le faire partager à toute l'école.<p>

Son visage entier s'était allumé, mélangeant choc et bonheur. Les yeux noirs de l'homme s'élargirent, il sait ce que ça veut dire.

« Naruto... » Les yeux sombres de Sasuke regardaient autour et retournèrent se plantés dans ceux bleus de son ami. « Je vais te tuer ! » Le regard sombre de l'Uchiwa confirmait ses paroles. « Ne t'avise pas de... »

Bien sûr, ce n'arrêta pas le blondinet, il s'appuya sur la table situé au milieu de la cafétéria et cria aussi fort que ses poumons le permettait. « Tu aime Hinata, n'est-ce pas, bâtard ? Je le savais ! Tu ne regarde qu'elle tout le temps et - ! »

Il ne peut continué, Sasuke sauta sur la table attrapa les vêtements du jeune blond et le plaqua sur la [pauvre] table. Il fallu deux enseignant pour réussir à soulever l'Uchiwa de l'Uzumaki, mais le mal était déjà fait. Le mot était lancé, la nouvelle se répondait dans tout le bahut. A midi et cinq minutes, tous les lycéens étaient au courant.

**Sasuke Uchiwa aime Hinata Hyuuga.**

« A cause de toi, je suis suspendu, salaud ! » Dit Naruto m'étant ses mains derrière sa tête recouvert d'un bandeau blanc. Il marchait à côté de son ami et rival, Sasuke, qui ressemblait à un nuage très mécontents.

« Je t'aurais tué si on ne m'avait pas empêché » Fulminant, Sasuke continua « Pourquoi l'avoir crié dans toute la cafétéria ? Tu es un véritable idiot ! » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux, frustré. « Je te hais »

Naruto tendu sa main pour attrapé le devant de la chemise de Sasuke, et grogna « Ce devrais être plutôt l'inverse ! Je ressemble à une maman à cause de toi ! Et alors ? Quoi, c'est trop dur d'admettre que tu aimes une fille douce, comme Hinata ? »

Sa question lui valu un coup de poing, le blond se décala. « Ce n'est pas ça, baka ! » Tirant sur sa chemise, il soupira. « Dans le cas ou, stupide comme tu es, tu aurais oublier, j'ai des fansgirls » Il adorait dire 'fangirl' devant son ami. « Tu viens d'annoncer à toute l'école que j'aime quelqu'un, et maintenant nous sommes tous les deux suspendus. Alors maintenant, qui va empêcher ses hystériques de torturer '_une jeune fille douce comme Hinata_' ? »

Évidemment, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Oh » L'inquiétude et la culpabilité se lisaient sur le visage du beau blond. « Oh non, pauvre Hinata. Elle est si belle, calme et surtout, géniale. Elle me laisse toujours copier sur elle ! »

« Je me demande pourquoi... Donne moi ton téléphone. J'ai besoin de son numéro. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Peu importe, donne moi juste une faveur et un écris-lui un message. Ne lui dit pas que c'est moi. »

« Hein ? Que veux tu que j'écrive ? »

* * *

><p>- <strong>Retrouve-moi au parc Gazebo à la fin des cours. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.<strong> -

C'est ce qu'elle avait pu traduire. Naruto avait toujours écrit en abrégé, il fallait donc décodé le moindre mot. Actuellement, si elle craignait pour sa vie elle aurait sûrement rougie. A cause de Naruto, toute la gente féminine de l'école l'ignorait totalement. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle n'a jamais été en colère, mais elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne le dise pas si... fort.

_Uchiwa-san... m'aime ?_

Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est a peine s'ils se connaissent. Ils ne se sont jamais parlés, sauf si nécessaire. Non pas qu'il ne ce connaissaient absolument pas, Sasuke étaient toujours dans sa classe depuis l'école primaire. Mais ils ne se parlaient que quand ils en étaient obligés. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble pour un travail, il ne la regardait pas, et ne parlait que de leur projet et rien d'autre.

_Naruto-kun, il doit se tromper_

La situation dans laquelle elle était n'était pas la meilleure. Les fansgirls de Sasuke voulait sa peau. Surtout Karin et Sakura. Hinata était confuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouve pour l'Uchiwa et de plus, tout le monde sait qu'elle aime Naruto !

Echapper et esquiver les fansgirls requièrent des compétences physiques et mentales. Dieu bénisse Néji. Son cousin lui avait appris des techniques d'arts martiaux.

Le parc n'était pas terriblement pratique pour marcher, mais elle courrait, ne voulant pas être repéré. Elle était essoufflée arrivant à son point de rendez-vous, autrement dit, le belvédère. Elle s'assied sur les bancs posant son sac à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Tiens » Une bouteille d'eau apparue sur son épaule. Elle sursauta, surprise. Son visage repris de la couleur. Elle se retourna mais fut surprise.

_Ce n'était pas Naruto, mais Sasuke._

« Je... » Délicatement, elle prit la bouteille et se détourna lentement, un peu confuse. Naruto avait prévu cela ?

« Désolé de t'avoir tromper. » Il s'assit sur le côté opposé du banc. « Je pensais que ce serait la seule façon de te parler...après ce qu'il s'est passé »

« Oh, n-non, c'est juste... » Hinata devenait nerveuse. « C-ce n'est pas de t-ta faute. N-Naruto-kun a dit d-des choses... Je-je suis sûr que si tu dis à tous la vérité ils vont... »

« De qu'elle vérité ? » Ses yeux noirs regardaient la Hyuuga. Son expression était dépourvu d'émotion mais ses yeux semblaient intense.

Elle détestait les confrontations. Regardant ses genoux, elle lia ses mains. « C-C'est une blague. N'est-ce pas ? »

Maintenant, même ses yeux étaient dépourvues d'émotion. « Ouai. Juste _une blague_» Il se leva « Donc, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. »

Il lui a fallu un moment à son cerveau pour traiter complètement le fait que Sasuke était entrain de mentir. Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle n'a même pas réfléchis à ce qui est sortit de sa bouche. « Tu-Tu... m'aime Uchiwa-san ? »

« Est-ce important ? » La réponse a été brève et coupée, il se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu aime Naruto, tu t'en souviens ? » Elle baissa le regard, il soupira. « Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça... » Murmurait-il à lui-même. « Oui, je t'aime. Je suppose »

Il eu un silence, Sasuke se situait en dessous de l'arcade. Hinata était encore assise, avec une air hébété.

« Je...je ne comprend pas. Tu...Tu ne m'as jamais... » Elle n'avais jamais caressé l'idée que Sasuke avait un certains intérêt pour elle. Il avait toujours semblé, si inaccessible. Elle aurait aimé être son ami.

« Montré ? » Il répondit à sa place. Elle hocha la tête, et il soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et se penchant contre le pilier. « Je t'ai éviter »

« P-pourquoi ? » Elle avait du mal à formuler des phrases.

« Tu plaisante ? N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui, une raison suffisante ? Mes fangirls essayent de te tuer »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. « Oh » Il m'arquait un point.

« Ouai. » Il grogna « Tu est calme et il est évident que tu n'aime pas beaucoup avoir de l'attention et c'est exactement ce qui serait arrivé si je m'était rapproché de toi. Les filles t'aurais harcelé ou aurait essayé de nous faire rompre, si on serait ensemble. » Il la regarda frustrés « Oublie ça. Je ferais cessé la rumeur et si tu veux, je peux aussi de rapprocher de Naruto. »

Mais c'est trop... injuste. La pensé lui est venue spontanément et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ainsi, il l'aimait mails n'avait jamais rien dit parce qu'il voulait lui épargner les problèmes. Mais qu'en ait-il de son bonheur ? Qu'en est-il de la prochaine fille qu'il va aimé ? Il fera la même chose ?

« Mais alors, tu...tu ne sera jamais heureux ! » Elle a couvert sa bouche avec ses mains et son froncement de sourcils s'approfondi. « Depuis quand le sait-tu ? »

Sasuke se déplaça. Elle dû admettre que cette conversation la m'était un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle voulait le savoir. Pour une raison quelconque, elle sentait qu'elle devait le savoir.

« Rappel-toi qu'un jour à la Saint-Valentin alors que tout le monde étaient autour d'Itachi lui donnait des chocolat. On était dans la même école. »

Elle a lutté pour essayer de s'en souvenir, puisqu'ils n'avaient presque jamais parlé. « Oh ! » Soudainement, la mémoire lui revint, et ses rougeurs aussi « Mais c'est loin ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

« Euuh. T-tiens » L'enfant de cinq ans lui remis la boîte de chocolats, timidement, ses joues rosées. « Je ne suis pas euuh... Ce n'est pas comme si... »

Renfrognée, le petit garçon Uchiwa, la fixa. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié. Tant pis si tout le monde aimait Itachi. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas. « Je n'aime pas les sucreries. »

« O-oh... » Elle baissa les yeux un instant avant que son visage s'éclaire de nouveau. Elle se retourna et couru, laissant un Sasuke perplexe assis à son bureau. Hinata revenue avec un petit récipient et le lui remit. Il regarda la boîte rose avec des fleurs.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la petite boite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il pris une tomate cerise et regarda les mini carottes.

« Je euuh... n'aime pas les tomates, mais si t-tu aime... »

Le petit garçon poussa un petit cri de surprise et fronça les sourcils. « Les tomates sont meilleures que les sucreries. » Il l'enfourna dans sa bouche et continua des les manger. Elles étaient bonnes. Il les a toute mangé en un temps record, ignorant les carottes et lui rendu sa boite. « Pourquoi me les avoir donnés ? »

Elle avait l'air heureuse qu'il ait mangé toutes les tomates. « Eh bien... T-tout le monde mérite d'avoir un cadeau le jour de la Saint-Valentin »

L'uchiwa écarquilla les yeux « T-Tu ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Mhmh. Ton frère est un peu effrayant mais toi... » Elle avait l'air un peu nostalgique mais n'a pas fini sa phrase. « Euh, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ai aimé les tomates. »

« Hn. » Il détourna les yeux d'elle avant de lui montrer son côté un peu timide. « Donne les moi à partir de maintenant. Si tu ne les veux pas, Okai ? Si tu les jettes je vais devenir fou »

En voyant l'invitation à devenir ami, elle souria. « Oui »

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

><p>« Mais... Tu a commencé à m'éviter après » Elle était confuse et un peu blessé. Alors il l'aime depuis l'école élémentaire ?<p>

_Il m'a aimé pendant presque Huit ans ... ?_

Il haussa mes épaules. « Après ça, j'ai eu un fanclub » Encore une fois il regarda au loin, mais elle pouvait voir ses oreilles devenir rosées. « Ouai, enfin, peu importe. Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave. »

Hinata ne savais pas quoi faire de cette information. Uchiwa Sasuke l'aimait, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et n'en avait jamais dit un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si elle l'avais su avant ? Seraient-ils ensemble en ce moment ?

« C'est...c'est important... » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Parce que ... tu... Tu devrais être heureux. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à repousser des sentiments de côté. »

Il secoua la tête mais restait toujours de dos. « Je ne veux pas mettre quelqu'un dans cette merde... »

Il la regarda, comme pour dire. 'Surtout pas toi'. « Je suis désolé que tu l'ai découvert »

« Tu ne l'aurais jamais dit ? »

« Non »

Mais ça sonnait tellement faux. S'il l'avait aimé depuis tout ce temps, ce n'était sûrement pas un coup de cœur ou quelque chose de fugace. « Je... j'aurais souhaité que tu le fasse. » Qu'avait-elle dit encore ? Elle avait des sentiments pour Naruto, ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'en aller juste parce qu'elle a appris que Sasuke l'aime depuis huit ans.

L'Uchiwa avait l'air surpris par sa confession, il l'a regarda. Après un instant, son expression devint pensif. Il détourna les yeux un bref instant puis se retourna face à elle. Il avait pris une decision.

« Hyuuga... Sors avec moi »

« Hein ? » Dit-elle surprise

Un autre changement inconfortable. « Je ne suis pas ... Naruto. Je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas aussi énergique et idiot que lui non plus. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais... » Il poussa un bruit irritée, embarrassé par ses mots. « Deux mois. » Dit-il. « Deux mois, et si tu ne m'aime pas, j'abandonne. » Il l'a regarda. « Vu que tu ne veux pas que je laisse mes sentiments de côté, je ne le fais pas. »

Il lui a demandé pour avoir une petite chance. Elle ne détestait pas Sasuke, en fait, maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, elle se sentait un différente envers lui. Hinata se souciait encore de Naruto, mais le blond ne l'aimait pas alors que Sasuke oui. Ne devrais t'elle pas lui donner une chance ? Il le mérite nan ? Elle se sentait déchiré. Une partie d'elle sentait qu'elle trahissait Naruto en quelque sorte mais l'autre partie d'elle, ce demandait ce qui se serais arrivé s'il lui avait dit il y a longtemps.

Lentement elle hocha la tête « O-Okai »

Il se raidit, et avait l'air un peu perdu au premier abord. Il s'est vite reformer et en fronçant les sourcils. « Si nous le faisons... Nous ne devrions probablement ne le dire à personne. Juste à l'extérieur de l'école. Traîner les week-end ou un truc du genre. »

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Elle sourit sagement en remarquant combien il semblait être aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Alors, ils seraient en couple, mais pas à l'école. « Prenons u-un rendez-vous »

Il enfourna ses mains dans ses poches et regarda ailleurs. « Cinéma ? » Dit-il. « Ce week-end, si tu veux »

Son embarras la faisait sentir inconfortable « M-midi aussi, peut-être ? Euh...il y a une boulangerie et... »

« Bien sûr » Dans une requête plutôt saccadée, il tendit le bras et saisit sa main, en évitant son regard. « Il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagner chez toi » Les deux adolescents rougirent horriblement au contact. Elle hocha la tête.

Sa maison n'était pas très loin, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sur le chemin de celle de Sasuke. Elle n'en fit pas mention, il avait l'air embarrassé car il lui tenait la main pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les rues. Hinata se sentie belle, sa main était chaude et son emprise était solide mais non douloureuse. Il marcha un peu brusquement, mais elle pensait que c'était ses nerfs.

Quand ils ont arrivés non loin de sa maison, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il lui tendit son autre main et la regarda. « Donne-moi ton téléphone. » Elle le regarda puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il rentra son numéro de portable dedans. Il le lui rendit. « Si tu veux... tu peux m'appeler ou m'envoyer un sms. »

Elle posa son téléphone timidement sur ses lèvres. Il continua d'éviter son regard, bien qu'il n'ait pas lâché sa main. « Est-ce que je peux ... t'appeler ce soir ? »

Ses yeux noirs glissèrent dans ceux de la Hyuuga. Il hocha la tête et répondit « Oui »

Il y avait un silence gêné que les deux essayé de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Mordant ses lèvres, elle regarda vers le bas. « D-donc, je vais... t'appeler plus tard... Sasuke-kun »

Son visage devint rouge vif au nom. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, et commença à s'éloigner vivement. « Bien sûr. A plus tard Hinata » Il l'avait dit son prénom en un souffle. Hinata flottait pratiquement jusqu'a sa chambre, qu'elle réalise non seulement qu'elle à un petit ami, mais malgré ses sentiments pour Naruto, Elle aimait Sasuke aussi. Etait-ce parce qu'il se rappelait avec émotion de ce jours-là comme elle ? Ou peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle avait déplacée ses sentiments envers lui sur une autre personne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle attendait avec impatience le week-end. Plus tard dans la nuit, elle s'est trouvé trop timide pour l'appeler et décida de lui écrire à la place.

- **Bonjours**- Elle appuya sur la touche 'envoyer'. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, ne voulant pas avoir trop espoir. Elle avait entendu parler des gars qui proposait des rendez-vous mais ne parlais jamais et n'écrivais jamais. Il a peut-être changé d'avis entre temps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

- **Hey**- Son visage tourna au rouge vif, et elle sauta sur son lit en souriant.

- **Je t'avais dit que je t'appellerais, désolé**-

- **Nan ce n'est pas grave, de tout façon je n'aime pas vraiment parler au téléphone**. -

Elle pensait envoyer un message du genre - **Je pensais... Ce Samedi ça va ? Il est censé y avoir un nouveau film alors...**- Mais elle ne pu en envoyé qu'il lui en avait déjà envoyer un.

- **Si tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout de cet sorte de pari. Tu aimes vraiment cet imbécile, et je t'aiderais si tu veux**-

- **Tu ne ... me veux pas ?**-

- **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime vraiment mais je suis celui qui à garder le silence, c'est de ma faute. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé pour moi**-

Hinata à été frapper par ce qu'il a écrit. Sasuke était vraiment plus alaise dans sa façon de s'exprimer de façon non verbale. Elle ne pense pas qu'il aurait dit tout cela face à face. Est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle le faisait parce qu'elle avait pitié de lui ?

- **Je te plains... Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'aimes. Il y a Sakura-chan et Ino-chan et Karin. Elles sont toutes jolies et célibataires.**-

- **Dois-je vraiment avoir une raison de t'aimer ? Je t'aime c'est tout. Quant à ces filles, elles sont bruyantes, arrogantes et ennuyeuses. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'aime pas les gens bruyants. Je peux à peine resté la moitié du temps avec l'autre idiot. Au faite, tes très jolie**-

Il n'est vraiment pas timide quand il s'agit de la parole écrite. Son visage était entrain de brûler. Comme ça, il l'a trouvais jolie.

- **Alors tu n'as jamais pensé avoir un rendez-vous avec l'une d'entre elle à la place ?**-

-**...** **Non**-

Elle rigola pensant à la façon dont il l'aurait dit. Son sourire se fana. Il était si différent... que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé et un sentiment de regret vu le jour.

- **Sasuke-kun, quand tu m'a dit toute ses choses... je pense que si tu me l'avais dit avant les choses auraient été différentes. Alors... Je veux donner à Naruto une chance tout comme toi. Ce n'est pas que j'ai pitié de toi.**-

Dit minutes plus tard elle reçut une réponse.

- **Si je te l'avais dit avant, tu aurais dit oui ?**-

- **Je pense que oui**-

- **D'accord ...**-

_D'accord ?_

* * *

><p>« Hey. » Deux bras ont glissé autour de ses épaules. Elle à été entraîner derrière un pilier. Hinata rougie mais souriait. Elle s'est légèrement retourner pour regarder son petit ami de deux mois. Il lui avait demandé de venir dans le parc à côté du kiosque. Elle savait pourquoi. Il était un peu confus, les deux étaient manifestement heureux ensemble.<p>

Deux mois. Au début, c'était bizarre, mais elle fut surprise de découvrir un Sasuke complètement différent en dehors de l'école. Il était hautain et distant mais quand il étaient en rendez-vous il était assez agréables à côtoyé. Il était grognon quand il était embarrassé. Appart avec Naruto, il ne souriait jamais. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils parlaient par téléphone où s'envoyait un sms. En deux mois, elle était tomber amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Naruto puisqu'ils ne sont pas pareil.

« B-Bonjours » Elle cligna des yeux quand quelque chose de froid toucha son poignet, elle leva son bras et trouva un bracelet en argent. Elle se teinta de rouge, il était absolument magnifique. « Sasuke-kun » Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air embarrassé « Merci beaucoup... C'est... »

« Tu sais pourquoi, je t'ai demandé de venir ici non ? » Quand elle hocha la tête, il grimaça et détourna le regard. « Ecoute. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit je... » Il mit une main dans ses cheveux noirs. « Je t'aime mais je ne savais pas vraiment grand-chose de toi » Il s'arrêta puis soupira. « Je crois même que je t'aime un peu plus qu'avant. » Il la regarda « J'ai donc besoin d'une réponse »

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait envisagé tout le temps qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, laors qu'elle avait déjà sa réponde. « Je, j'aime Naruto-kun. Il est vraiment agréable et énergique et amusant. Il me fait rire et est toujours aussi déterminé. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'admire en lui. » Mordant ses lèvres elle le regarda « J'aime Naruto-kun, mais ... Je veux être avec toi parce que tu est... tu est devenu quelqu'un de précieux pour moi »

Il raccourcit la distance entre eux, lui prenant la main. Les deux se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Il rompu le silence « Je t'aime » Il l'embrassa, la Hyuuga fut surprise de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Elle devenue rouge tomate. Elle passa ses mains derrière le coup de son petit ami. Sasuke approfondissait son baisé quand soudain.

« Sasuke-kun ? »

Les lèvres des deux adolescents se séparèrent brutalement. Hinata tenta de s'éloigner de lui mais il l'attire vers lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Elle voulait s'évanouir. Devant eux se trouvaient Sakura, Karin, Shikamaru Ino et Sai. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient là.

« Que fait-tu avec la Hyuuga ? » S'écria Karin furieuse. « Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ? »

« A ton avis ? Je suis en rendez-vous avec ma petite amie. Et tu nous embêtes. » Il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers le groupe stupéfait « Ne nous suivez pas sinon je vais devenir fou »

« Sasuke-kun, je suis tellement désolé ! » Dit Hinata quand ils fut hors d'entente.

« De toute façon, il fallait que ça se sache »

Il la raccompagna chez elle. Il était environ dix heures du soir quand ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'angle de sa maison. Ils étaient là pendant un moment restant dans le silence le plus complet. Hinata se rapprocha doucement de lui saisissant sa manche pour attirer son attention. Quand il lui a donné un regard inquisiteur, elle rougit, regardant vers le bas.

«Je ... je euh, juste ... je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime Sasuke »

Il lui a donné une de ces rares sourires chaleureux qui semblait complètement transformer son visage. Il l'a tira contre lui et l'embrassa, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et leur baiser est rapidement devenu passionné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il s'éloignait, tout deux à bout de souffle. « Bonne nuit Hinata. » Il lui murmura doucement avant de partir « Merci »

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa ! &amp; Voilà Le Deuxième OS Sur Le couple SasuHina. <strong>

**Si vous voulez un couple Particulier, N'hésiter pas à me le demander ! **

**Kisuu`Mailys**


End file.
